


Call for me - The great Palace Heist

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bell Magic, Blood Magic, Enchanted Item's, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Masks, Pining, Royalty, Spells & Enchantments, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: So Dinner first, causing distraction set, all they need now is to get what they came for. Without getting caught.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 95 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> The final story for now in the whole library/palace heist. After this I'll be jumping the timeline again. There are some other stories I really want to tell.
> 
> Feel free to drop by [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) anytime. :}

The two guards the Rachan has assigned to him step in behind him the moment they leave Phichit's chambers. He hadn't been joking when he said his cousin would not let the altercation in the garden move over lightly. He wonders what Phichit had to promise the man to even allow Yuuri to be allowed to have dinner in the great hall. Phichit told him not to worry about it, and even Yuri said the Rachan did not believe Phichit really had that much to give anyway. So he guesses he's happy. Sure he would not have minded to have eaten in the rooms they had been appointed, but that would have been a waste of the whole plan. They had to be seen doing nothing interesting. 

They enter the great hall and he can see Phichit's cousin flush red in the face when she spots him. If he had not heard any of the stories Phichit and his family had told him about her, he would have been able to figure out she was not a pleasurable person just from that. The thought that the Rachan was trying to get her to be married to the King makes Yuuri a bit sick to the stomach. The King deserves so much better, if only there was something he could do.

The guards steer them to one of the smallest tables in the furthest corner. Once seated down Yuuri realizes he is positioned so that his back is to the great table, and once the guard take their position behind his back, he is certain not to be seen by any. Which is opposite of what they had planned, then again nobody had not noticed them entering. Nor would anybody miss them leaving. So all's well in a way. 

They have just finished the first course when a person comes up to the table. Yuuri immediately drops his head down and places his hands in his lap, he doesn't know who it is he can only hope that they leave fast. The person turns out to be the Court Mage Georgi. Whom has his eyes fixed on Yuri.

"Excuse my intruding. But my liege the King had a question concerning the Prospect and as I can't ask it directly I am wondering if you will allow me an answer." 

Yuri blinks a couple of times. The man looks to be serious, so he nods. "I will allow you a question, an answer will be up for debate." Georgi bows his head.

"The King wonders if the Prospect is wearing the garb by their own free will." Yuri look at Yuri and he lets him know he is fully okay with the question. so Yuri looks at the Mage. 

"He can answer that." The court mage turns to look at Yuuri, whom lifts his head and gives him one definitive nod. That should do it.

The Mage takes it as it is and after thanking Yuri, as he is clearly very wary of breaking the rules of speaking to a Prospect the guy makes his way back to the main table. He seats himself near the King and, as Phichit does have a clear view of the table he tells them what he sees, the King seems to relax greatly by what he hears from the Mage. Making Yuri state that the dog might be a decent person after all. Yuuri is surprised to hear one of the guards snicker at that remark. 

Not that the guard is laughing for very long as only minutes later, just as they were meant to, loud noises penetrate the Hall. When a young royal guard burst in stating that there is a massive disturbance going on at the Library, the room get's filled with guards and guest getting up. soon enough the King, the mage and the Guard that had been at the main table follow the young guard out. And as expected the Rachan soon follows with his guards in tow. Including the two that had been assigned to keep the Prospect out of sight. 

But as they are all ushered to their rooms, nobody really cares for the prospect. All the three hear is worried voices around them about how anybody could dare to attack the Library and even consider taking anything not their's. People are so preoccupied with it that none notice the three people quite literally disappearing from sight in the middle of them. And none of them hear the patter of three sets of feet running of in a completely different direction. 

Yuuri is just glad that Phichit knows exactly how the whole Palace flooring is laid out, because of that they are in front of the large door to the room they need to be in without much time lost. Looking at each other from under their cloaks they grin at one another. This should not be this much fun. They set out in disabling the lock on the door and once they have it they slip into the room. 

The room they slip into is set up as both a private study as a private museum. There are dozens of magic filled item's placed in containers all around and they get distracted by them for a second or so. If they weren't pressed for time they would have spend quite some time enjoying the sight, but they came here for only one of them an that one is the one kept in the safe behind the massive desk set in the room. 

When the door opens again they freeze in place, even though they know nobody can see, hear or detect them they stay perfectly still. 

"Be still Makka, I'm just checking to be certain." The voice of a young man fills the air.

When Yuuri turns to face the door he is surprised to see Leo standing there. As the kid is a guard they had assumed he would be with all the others trying to figure out what is the matter at the library. Instead he was apparently put on dog sitting duty and happened to be right in this part of the palace. 

"I can't seem anything out of the ordinary, but I will report this asap. It was odd for the door to be ajar." Leo nods to Makka, who trots into the room and stops only a few inches away from Yuuri. 

Yuuri realizes that once Leo sends out it will be picked up at once and people will come here. So he let's Phichit know to take Leo out, gently. Phichit understands and quickly moves behind Leo. Before the boy realizes what happened he is lying on the floor unconscious. Makka whines a little while looking straight at Yuuri. 

"I'm sorry old friend, as much as I like Leo, we need the time to do what we came here for. Will you let us?" Yuri is clearly appalled that he is asking the dog, but Yuuri believe it to be the correct thing to do." Makka tips his head sideways as if he is considering it and then he trots towards Leo and slumps right on top of the boy. 

"The dog actually listens. Remarkable." Phichit giggles before realizing something. "Yuuri, that dog can is not hindered by the cloaks is he? And you know him. Longer than just after being knocked over this afternoon." 

Yuuri blushes a bit. "It's a long story. I will tell you one day, just not now." He walks over to where the safe is located. "We have fifteen minutes, at most. And I want to be well on our way to your room by then." 

Yuri gives the dos a side look before moving towards the safe. As believed there are several enchantments placed on the door. Nothing their combined powers can't go about and soon enough Phichit has the enchantment flowing as enlightened symbols around his hands. It is his job to keep them active so they can place them back without them telling anyone disturbed them. Yuuri in the mean time picks the actual physical lock of the door and when he has that done he pulls the door open just far enough for Yuri to slip in the safe and get the item they came for. 

It takes less than a minute to lock the door again and set the enchantments back in place. When they are about the leave, Yuuri walks over to Leo and asks Phichit to check how long they have before the boy wakes. Phichit makes a quick check and states they have maybe three minutes as his core is starting to stir already. At this Yuuri flips the boy in his arms and steps out of the room carrying him. 

Once they are out of the room, he places the kid in the middle of the hallway. He then instructs Phichit to push him unconscious just a bit longer. Not really understanding his friends plan Phichit looks at Yuri first but he is just as out of it. Which means Yuuri is not letting his idea surface. So he gives the kids core just a small tab. Yuuri smiles and turns to Makka.

"Start barking in fifteen minutes. And when the guards come to see why you are doing that, lead them in the opposite direction of where we are going. Okay" 

Makka let's his tail tap the floor a few times to indicate he understands. After this the three boys run towards the wing of the Palace that contains the sleeping quarters. 

They round the corner ready to get into Phichit's room but knock straight into Phichit's back when he comes to a sudden halt. There in front of his door is Nisa with several guards and by the look of things she has been banging on his door for a while now. 

"Open up. You piece of failure. I know you can hear me and ignoring me really will not make me go easier on you." She turns to the guards. "If he doesn't open in two minutes break down the door and drag them out of that room no matter the state they are in." 

The three of them are certain that she will do exactly that, and if they don't find them in that room their whole plan will be to waste. luckily Phichit knows an other way into the room. Poorly it means for them to literally walk over the ledges outside the palace walls and crawling into open bathroom window. Which gives them the perfect idea. 

"Open up. Pico. Or I will do...." Nisa's voice breaks off when Phichit opens the door in nothing but waterdruplets and a towel. And the towel is used to dry his hair.

"Nisa. Seriously, what is the bloody ruckus. Can't a person take a bath without getting disturbed." Phichit flashes her a smile. She might be a few years older, she never intimidated him as much as she wants to, and that is part of her frustration.

"How dare you greet me naked. Get some bloody cover onto yourself." Phichit can see the guards exchange uncomfortable glances among each other. Good. This will surely get reported.

"You were banging the door as if the whole place was on fire. If you did not want me to think it was an emergency, you should have been more gracious about it." He sighs and places the towel he had been using for his head around his waist. "Better? Now what is it you wanted. I would like to finish my shower." Another smile. 

She steps into his personal space, looming and glaring at him. "I will not let you ruin my chances of becoming Queen. That King is just a commoner with a crown he doesn't deserve. Poorly he believes he has to prove his worth by having everybody share his believes over proper conduct of how Mages should act. Something you can't now with that broken power of yours." She snarls at him.

"He has taken an interest into that Prospect friend of yours. And it is no secret he prefers man over woman, to bed. Something I am certain you know, with the West being far more inclined with his antics. You brought that Prospect here to lure him, and I will not have some worthless Bell mage get what is rightfully mine." She grins at her cousin who simply stares back. "So, even though you were supposed to stay the night. I have arranged a carriage for you and your guests. You can finish your bath at the mansion." 

"Fine. Give me five minutes to get dressed and to write Uncle a note thanking him for his hospitality and we will leave." He steps back and closes the door before Nisa can even respond.

Phichit on the other hand grins at his two friends. "Well what do you know. For once Nisa's behavior comes in handy. This is the best reason to be back home for the night." he tosses the towel over a chair. "Now to make certain the note is given to somebody that will give it to Uncle without letting her editing it." 

He sits down and in less than two minutes writes an eloquent letter. Thanking his uncle, and letting him know that it was at Nisa's advice the three of them took off sooner than originally planned. He then takes a short minute to put his clothes back on, before taking his back from Yuri. He smiles when he realizes the boy is not wearing his mask. because of that he too also steps out of the room without it. 

They walk right passed Nisa as if she's not even there. The are followed by the guards through the hallways towards the doors. Right when they reach it, and the valet at them, they can hear loud barking coming from the place they left Makka. Phichit uses this distraction to slip his letter to the valet insisting the man only gives it to his uncle and no one else. So when the guards run off to see what the noise is about, they leave the palace by the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Victor and Georgi are 23, Christophe is 21, Yuri is 11, Phichit is 15, Yuuri is 19, Jean and Leo are 14 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
